Destinies Entwined
by UkeOmi
Summary: {ch17 add!}This story takes place on Destiny Islands before the havoc of the heartless ever began. Riku's dreaming of exploring new worlds, but Sora's feelings are grasping his attention just as much as Riku's need to leave the island. A RIKU/SORA fic!
1. Default Chapter

Okees, here's the first chapter. ^.^; Hmm, well all I can say is hope you enjoy. Oh and that the KH characters, of course, aren't mine. :P

~~~*~~~

It was a quiet, peaceful night on Destiny Island. A gentle breeze stroked the various bright colors of the trees' leaves, making a soft whistling noise, dancing through branches and on the sand of the beach. Everyone who inhabited the island was inside, except for one girl.

  
Kairi stood solemnly, her head towards the skies. She had so many things she couldn't get off her mind…namely, Riku, one of her closest, male friends. 

            "I wonder…" Kairi exclaimed softly to herself, shuffling her feet along in the clear, moonlit water. 

  
Her face clearly grew tired, and she yawned, walking over to a small, hidden passageway that only a child, not much bigger than herself, could fit through.

  
She walked down the narrow stony path that was dark and mucky. Kairi was surprised herself she was even able to see through it at such a time of night. The sound of the ocean faded as she walked further along, and all that was heard was faint dripping of water from stalactites and stalagmites. Kairi placed her small, fragile fingers against the cold stoned walls, tracing along the crevices and cracks until she came to the end of the short tunnel.

  
A small smile stretched across her face. She wasn't sure why, at times…. but this cold, small area brought comfort to her. She sat on the rock to the left with a funny face drawn on it, and looked around to view all of the childish drawings. Kairi giggled to herself. Maybe it wasn't _so_ childish.

  
She twirled her hair around her finger until it cut off her circulation, without noticing. The young girl began humming a familiar tune she couldn't quite point out, and slipped off the rock to lean against it, sitting in the cold sand. She continued humming, with a small smile on her face until her voice grew softer, and smaller…and she'd fallen asleep.

~~~

 "Kairi…hey, Kairi…!" 

  
"H…Hm…?"

  
The pale red-headed girl slowly opened her eyes, a bit blurred, and noticed a hand on her should rocking her carefully back and forth.

  
"R-Riku…?" She said softly, nudging at her eyes.  
  
"Eeerrr, no…" The brown-haired boy chuckled.

  
"O-oh, Sora!" Kairi's face flushed a bright red color.

  
"Heh…yeah…hi." Sora stretched out, pausing to help Kairi up. "So what were you doing out here? You know everyone was worried. Riku was looking on the other side of the island, I better go tell him that…"  
              
"Oh Riku's looking for me too?" Kairi's showed a worried expression. "I'm sorry to trouble you both…" She stuttered, adding a small relieving giggle.

  
"Uh…it's okay?" Sora laughed along with her. "Anyways, let's get outta here."   
              
"Okay!" Kairi took Sora's hand in hers, and raced out into the bright, soothing sunshine.

"Wow! It's bight out today…" Kairi took a deep breath in of the fresh, ocean air, and enjoyed the breeze ruffling her mini skirt, flowing along with it.

  
She took a quick look around her, picking up on what was happening while she was fast asleep in the little cave. 

  
Tidus had set up all sorts of junk and objects to practice whacking with his stick as usual up the ladder on the far right of the island. He was now working on whapping the…railing? She never understood Tidus' training technique.  
              
Kairi shook her head then turned her focus on the dock. Selphie was placed on the end as usual, her head towards the sky, dreaming of who knows what. Romantic things, or so Kairi guessed, anyway. She stopped her thought every now and then, though, to hold her little yellow dress down when strong breezes quickly whisked by.

  
Kairi then looked over close to the mini waterfall where Wakka stood, with his blitzball in hand, and a large smile stretched across his face. He looked eager for whenever his next challenge might turn up.

  
"So…" Sora began, clearing his throat.  
              
"Oh…hmm?" Kairi turned to Sora, a smile still fixed on her face.

  
"Ah….I'm going to go whack Tidus around. Y'know…I promised him another match after I made him look so bad last time"   
              
Sora and Kairi giggled together.  
              
"Oh, alright. See you, then."  
              
Sora acknowledged Kairi by giving her a quick nod, then scampered off in Tidus' direction. She waited, watching him take a quick turn around the corner, up the ladder, then down the sloping boards supported by wooden poles. 

  
Kairi slowly took a step backward…then another…and quickly disappeared into the small shack next to her.

~~~*~~~

That's all for now! ^_^; Yes, Riku will be in the story. Gimme time to get chapter 2 up. Ehehe; Please R&R!


	2. chapter 2

Eeehhmm….Sorry the first chapter was so short! ^^; It's my first ficci I've actually gained the courage to put up on FF.net. And it's NOT a Kairi/Riku fic, I swear! ; Just keep reading. Thankees!

~~~*~~~

"Heya Riku!" Kairi waved her arms high in the air, eagerly trying to get her silver-haired friend's attention. 

Unable to avoid such loud wailing, Riku turned his head around, giving Kairi a quick smile, instinctively waving her over.

"I thought I'd catch you up here." Kairi giggled. 

"Ehm...yeah…" Riku nodded quickly, and folded his arms; his back leaned against the bent paopu tree. He didn't have much to say to Kairi, after all. 

Kairi's grin turned serious.          

"Umm, am I bothering you?" She asked, praying with all her heart that wasn't it.

Riku didn't respond for a few seconds, which made Kairi uneasy. Even Riku wasn't the type to just come right out and say, 'yeah, you're bothering me' to a girl. He just kept his cool, as always, and stood facing close to her, his back straight and away from the paopu tree.

"Well," he started, with a swift stroke through his hair, "no…"

Kairi let out a huge sigh of relief she'd been holding. Riku just blinked, and continued.

"I've just been thinking…"

"Oh, again…?" Kairi laughed to thin some of the tension she felt between them.

"Yeah, _again_…but really, what's wrong with that? This island is _so_…boring."

Kairi shrugged, as if trying to show Riku a 'how many times have I heard this' expression. She walked over to the edge of the highly lifted hill, and sat down to kick her feet off into the air, dangling a good distance away from the water below her.

"….What are you doing?" Riku managed to ask with curiosity.   
            

Another giggle from Kairi.

"I'm thinking." She responded. 

Unsure if her last comment was supposed to be a joke or not, Riku sat down next to her, and gave it a second or two, watching the sand from their feet splash silently into the glimmering water.

"Thinking…huh, you too?" 

"Hehe…yup."

Riku continued to focus more attention on the water than Kairi's goofing off. He was serious about what he said, unlike her.

"About what, Kairi?"

"Well…I was just thinking…it _would_ be nice to get off this island…"

Riku lifted his head and looked over at her. 

"…But if I had to stay on this island forever…well, that'd be okay, too! I couldn't be more happy with you…oh, a-and Sora." She added, with cheeks a bit flushed. 

Kairi noticed none of this seemed interesting to Riku, and took the opportunity to lean her head on his shoulder.

 "Oooh I'm tired." She giggled.

Riku sweatdropped. It annoyed him that Kairi had seemed to be flirting so much with him, lately. Couldn't they all just be friends? And did he really give off something that made Kairi think he liked her back? Riku shuddered. He didn't really want to be _that_ close to her.

A loud smack from what seemed to be wood startled both of them, and Riku quickly moved to the other side of the hill, leaving Kairi to fall in the sand. Kairi, of course, was disappointed, but followed and leaned over Riku to get a glimpse of what was going on.

"W-what is it?" She stuttered, still dusting some sand sticking to her skin.

Riku laughed a bit, and pointed off on the shore not too far away from the hill they were currently watching from.

"It's Sora and Tidus…they were having another match today.

Kairi laughed as well, shaking her head, while Riku was thanking the two brawling boys below in his mind for saving him from that uncomfortable moment with Kairi. 

"Tidus never learns, does he?" Kairi said while taking a seat on the paopu tree. 

"Neither does Sora…he exaggerated about that last fight to you, didn't he?" Riku chuckled.

"Oh…he said he won, no sweat." 

Riku laughed again, shaking his head.

"He won by just a hair. Sora's strong, but Tidus and Sora both aren't _too_ bright. They have no strategy whatsoever. They both just attack head on."

Kairi paused, while Riku was still laughing. 

"Well that's not nice." She laughed nervously.

"But you know it's true."

Riku continued laughing, watching the amusing expressions on the boy's faces below them every time they were whacked upside the head. And thinking about the times _he_ had made Sora make those faces brought him to the borderline of hysterical laughter. 

Kairi, however, was pouting, unknowingly. She'd never seen Riku so…happy. Of course she liked to see him laughing, but she'd always gotten the feeling he liked Sora more than her. She'd seen his smile plenty of times before, but it never looked like that. So carefree and gentle…

Kairi took a step back, trying to sneak away, but caught a tree root and fell smack into the warm sand. She was hurt _and_ embarrassed. 

Riku pulled himself away from watching the fight for a second, and swirled around to Kairi.

"You alright?" He asked, with what didn't seem to be much concern at all to Kairi.

"I...I'm fine…I'll see you later, o-okay?" She sniffed, trying to hold back any silly tears.

"Alright…sure." 

Kairi immediately tore off into the opposite direction, running down the dock and through the shack. She, herself, was surprised she'd gotten so worked up over something so silly, really. It could just be all in her mind. It's not like anyone actually told her what she thought was true…

Riku watched her the whole way, even when she ran out of the shack to get to the door leading to the other side of the island. He shrugged, not sure what to make of it. Did he see tears dripping from her eyes…? It couldn't have been, Kairi doesn't cry from a little bit of sand.

"Hey Riku!" A frustrated voice called out from below him.

"Eh?"

Sora stood at the edge of the mound, with one hand place on his hip, and the other flailing his wooden sword every which way. The brown haired boy raised his forearm not too long after to wipe away the sweat on his forehead. 

Riku smiled teasingly.

"Hiii…" He waved lazily. 

"Rrgh, you made me LOSE!" Sora thrusted the wooden sword into the sand beside him.

"_I_ made you lose?" Riku exclaimed with a mocking tone in his voice.

"Yeah…When I turned my head, there you were, watching my every move, and Tidus got a good swing at me!" Sora then pulled his baggy shorts aside to reveal a deep wound on his leg.

"What's wrong with me watching you?" Riku casually slid back out of Sora's sight atop the hill.

"You just…make me nervous!  I feel like you're grading me or something. Riku…Riku are you even listening to me…?" Sora sighed, refusing to get too angry. 

Riku waited a few seconds for Sora to start yelling something up at him again, but everything was totally silent. He pulled out of his relaxed position and peeked over the hill.

Erk…I feel like a little kid spying…  Riku sweatdropped and looked around. 

            Sora had already taken off somewhere, and Tidus was back to his original area. 

            "…Great, where'd he take off to?"

~~~*~~~

Eherm, that's all for now. ::bow bow:: Gomena, It didn't end up being as long as I'd of liked it to be, but I wanted to get another chapter up before I took off to a shoot! Please keep checking for new chapters. ^_^;;


	3. chapter 3

Okees! *Stretch* I am back and ready to continue…! {I think…} Honestly, I had the whole story perfectly plotted out in my mind from beginning to end, but err…It all went bye bye! ^_^() So anyway, enough babbling, here's chapter 3. {Thank-you all for the positive reviews from the previous chapters!}

~~~*~~~

            "…I didn't say anything offending, right? What's up with Sora and Kairi lately?" Riku went on mumbling a few other things of the sort, poking a small twig around in the sand, supporting his head with his other hand. Riku boredly dug his shoe in a horizontal line, until someone else's rather large foot stopped his shoe and thoughts.

            "Are you worrying about _me_?" A little voice called out from behind.

            "What the—" Riku's sentence was quickly butchered by another person jumping on top of him from behind. Riku struggled to turn his head to enable himself to get a glimpse of…_Sora_…???

            Unable to grasp any time to even think of what kind of reaction to give, Riku shoved Sora firmly aside.

            "THE HELL? Damnit, what is wrong with you? You sc…." Riku stopped, and unfluffed his pants, keeping his cool.

            Sora laughed amusingly, taking no offence to Riku's harsh tone. 

            "I scaaared you." A wide smile stretched across Sora's face, strong and knowing how right he was by Riku's uneasy, yet relaxed, silence. 

            Riku was taken aback by crushing gloom lines, and not a thought of a sentence to say. He just gave a rather pathetic, grumpy look, although he knew very well his face was showing just the opposite of what he felt. Sometimes Riku even felt uneasy from just feeling…so comfortable around Sora. He felt like he didn't need to have that stern exterior around him. No, it was surely different around Sora.

            "Aww hey, what's with that look? Ehm, sorry about throwing a stupid fit. I just really thought I was gonna win that round." Sora laughed childishly, sticking out his tongue with an even goofier smile than before. At this point, he was plopped down right next to Riku, his stomach on the warm, soothing sand beneath him, his arms folded keeping him upright. 

            Riku looked blankly at him for a few seconds.

            …But it wasn't too long before the tension of his seriousness was interrupted by Sora, who busted out laughing. 

            "What now?" Riku sweatdropped.

            "T-That face! Man, you look so tense! Like the worlds gonna collapse or something. 'Aaah, the sky is falling!'" Sora lightly whapped teasingly at Riku's head with his wooden sword. 

            Riku took some offense to Sora's teasing at first; but after seeing Sora's brightened, purely happy expression, he couldn't help but smile. 

            "Yeah, yeah…" 

            Sora stopped his laughter and just flashed a warming smile with his head tilted slightly, happy to see Riku smiling as well.

            "So….uh…" Riku stuttered.

            Sora stared at him with full attention, waiting eagerly to hear whatever it was Riku had to say.

"…C-Could you stop that? It's even making me uneasy." Riku turned his head in the opposite direction.

            "Oooh…sorry." Sora sweatdropped, still smiling away, and began humming.

            _Why is he so happy? Is there something he's wanting? Uch, this feels just a bit awkward… _Riku shook his head and turned back to Sora. 

            Sora smiled at him, tilting his head to the other side now, as if asking with his eyes 'what is it, Rikuuu?' 

            _Think…of something…to say…argh. _Riku scratched his head, reacting slowly to how nervous _he_ was actually feeling.

            "How's that leg of yours?" Came out quicker than his thoughts could process. ._..Whaat….the hell was that?! _Riku mentally smacked himself upside the head.

            Sora laughed yet again.

            "Fine, it's not really any big deal." He pushed himself up into a sitting position and pulled his shorts slightly up again to show Riku up close. 

            "See?"

            "Uhh…I don't think that's anything to be proud of." Riku smirked. 

            "Ahaha, I know." Sora lost attention to everything else except his conversation with Riku and smacked his wound.

            **"OWW!" **Sora winced quietly, squeezing his eyes shut. 

            Riku blinked, sighing at Sora's stupidity, but also showing him a bit of sympathy. Riku rose to his knees and leaned over Sora just a bit to take a better look at that wound.

            "Man, Tidus is brutal. That's a lot worse of a whack than I thought. Y'might want your mom to check that out."

            Sora leaned his head on his knee. 

            "Oooh man, it didn't even hurt as much when he first whacked me…" He rocked himself back and forth biting his lips inward to keep himself from whining. 

            "Do you want me to help you back to your house?" Riku offered.

            "Umm…well…Riku…"

            "Sora, that wound really doesn't look good…you're leg looks a different color now…"

            "Yeah, umm…"

            "It's like more than a bruise…"

            "Riku…?"

            "Whoa, it even looks like it's bending the other way!"

            "….Errrrgh."

            Riku blinked._ Whoa, I'm sounding like his mother or something…._

            "Ah Riku?"

            "Sorry. Let's just get you—"

            Riku's arms limped and dropped loosely to his side. A cold shock fled through his nerves and mind, as his eyes widened when he was interrupted by Sora's warm kiss planted so unexpectedly on his lips. 

~~~*~~~

            Wooow…that happened faster than I had planned. ::Laughs:: Ah well…Yes, I was going to make this chapter longer, but hey, I gotta leave you at a good cliffhanger to keep you reading, right? {Hehehe…kinda like those REALLY annoying mangas that do that to you…o.o;} Well hope you enjoyed reading! I'll have chappie four up as soon as I can! R&R, pwease. ^_^


	4. chapter 4

Okees! Got chapter four out! I can't decide if this is just the beginning of my fic or not…hee. ^_^ Ah well, as long as it's a pleasure to read. Enjoy. o.o 

  
~~~*~~~

            Riku was in such shock; it took a few seconds for the fact that Sora, one of his closest friends, was kissing him to seep into his mind. He just kept leant over, frozen, until Sora reached up to deepen the kiss. Riku's hands reacted without being told to, pushing Sora viciously away. 

            Sora flew backward and hit the sand harder than Riku had probably meant for him to. 

            "A-ah…" Sora lie still for a moment, feeling more pain from embarrassment and rejection than Riku's shove. He closed his eyes and sighed, deciding not to say anything.

            Riku reached to his own lips and traced over them shakily with nervous hands. He didn't know what to say, or what to do. It wasn't right to just leave Sora there, in pain…he'd pushed him after all. But Sora did kiss him, very unexpectedly. 

            "U-um…I…ah…I'll catch you later…" Riku stuttered, gulping loudly, with eyes still widened. 

            Sora only raised his head, just enough to see Riku's face and shoulders. He was in a position just as uncomfortable as Riku, if not more. He took a deep breath, and readied himself to explain how he felt.

            "Riku, I…" 

            Riku backed up, looking afraid. That fear Riku was showing, that Sora thought he'd never see, stabbed him right in the heart. The last thing Sora ever wanted to do was cause his closest friend to be _afraid_ of him. He reached his hand out weakly, with his self-confidence as thin as paper.

            "Riku, could you please…just hear me out…?" He said softly.

            Riku paused, clenching his fists and teeth tight, staring down at the sand. There was a long pause, but Sora still looked up eagerly at Riku for an exception of hearing out the reasons for his actions. Then wind blew Riku's silvery hair gently to the side, and he slowly looked up courageously to give Sora serious eye-to-eye contact. 

            "I'm sorry, Sora…" Riku turned around, sticking to saying nothing more, and began walking off the dock to head home. 

            Sora's eyes blurred from swelling tears, only able to see Riku's figure disappearing off into the shack entrance. 

            "W-wait, please…" Sora's voice faded and dropped his fist to the sand as he let his tears fall. He couldn't understand his own feelings…it hurt so much to be so confused…then rejected.

~~~

Riku had walked to the other side of the island his eyes focusing on the ocean shore. He pulled his shoes off and rolled up his pants, walking along in the aquamarine water trying to loosen up. He was still shocked…and wished he had acted differently. It was wrong to treat Sora like that…but he surely wasn't going to sit there and…kiss him back. A picture of it flashed in his mind, and he shook his head, trying to ignore it as he sighed for the seven-hundredth time. 

            "Um, Riku…?"   
  


            The silver-haired boy jumped nearly twenty feet high, afraid it might've been Sora. But it wasn't…he simply shrugged. 

            "Hi Kairi…" Riku responded quietly, looking off at the sunset. 

            "U-umm…sorry about earlier…I was being really stupid." Kairi laughed, rubbing the back of her head.

            "It's alright." Riku assured, in a soothing voice. 

            Kairi slipped off her shoes as well, and waded slowly over to Riku, who was now in knee-high water. Her eyes tried to peek innocently over his shoulder.

            "What?" Riku kept his eyes set on the sun. 

            "I couldn't help but notice…well, you and Sora seem pretty down. Sora's not even talking, and you know that's unusual for him. Did you two get in a fight or something…?" Kairi reached out to place her hand on his shoulder, relieved Riku didn't pull away.

            _If it were only a silly fight…_ Riku thought. _What am I supposed to do…? Sora…likes me!_

            "Well, I understand if you don't want to talk about it either…but cheer up, okay? And maybe make up? I can't stand to see you two so upset." Kairi sighed sadly. 

            "….Thanks."  
  


            "Sure…" Kairi smiled, then picked up her shoes and left Riku to be alone. 

            Only then Riku had turned around to look at Kairi, when she'd already left. He closed his eyes and fell backward purposely, causing the rippling water to splash further up shore.  The thing that worried him was he didn't entirely hate the fact that Sora liked him. And he was rather worried about Sora, although he was forcing himself to believe he wasn't too much.

            "…Maybe I should just sleep on it." Riku sighed again, reaching for his shoes.

            As he walked slowly back home, he'd considered how he'd felt through the day since the incident. At first he was shocked beyond belief. But…that was all. He wasn't angry. Oh god, what if…he felt the same way about Sora…? 

~~~*~~~

            Man, that was too short…o.o Sorry! ^;^; I was lazy on this chapter…but the next ones will be better, I swear! Erm anyway, okay, now I suppose it'll get fun. ^_^ Although I think this chapter was more dramatic than expected…Especially because I was in such a hyper mood when I typed it…never woulda expected that, nee? Hmm, well please R&R while I start working on chapter 5! Thanks again for such nice reviews before! It really makes me want to keep going. ^_^


	5. chapter 5

 Okay! To make up for chapter 4, {which even I think stunk o___o;;} I tried a little harder to…get in the writing mood for chapter 5! ^ ^; Hope it's better, and yeees Riku will get together with Sora, Kim :P What would this story be for if not? ^_^

~~~*~~~

            Sora moped sorrowfully along the shore of the other side of the island. He didn't know how to feel…As long as he was able to keep his feelings for Riku secret, he just couldn't fight it anymore…when Riku leaned over him, and felt so close. But instead of staying depressed, however, Sora decided to take it all out on himself in anger & frustration.  

            "I can't believe I did that…what if Riku hates me now? If I'd known for sure he'd react like that…I never would've done it…I still want to be his friend."  
  
            "Then be his friend. He'll get over it, c'mon, this is Riku we're talking about, right?"

            Sora whipped his head around and noticed Tidus following behind him with a wide smile. He kept his distance, but swayed back and forth, keeping his eyes on Sora's. 

            "Uuuuhhh Tidus, I really…don't feel like talking to you…" Sora twitched, trying to be nice about it although he was already in a slumped mood. 

            "Heh, about the fight? That I woooon?" Tidus waved around his pole in circles he still had from the earlier brawl.

            "Tidus, I really, _really_ don't feel like talking to you right now…" Sora sweatdropped. 

            Tidus smile became gentler as he walked over to Sora's side and tossed his pole to the sand.

            "Well that fight made me feel like doin' something for you wouldn't be such a bad thing. Err, or something like that."  
  
            "And what are _you_ going to do for me?" Sora said, and eyebrow raised. 

            "Well, I've known you're little secret about Riku for a while, actually." Tidus' grin was scarily large now. 

            "Erk…" Sora continued walking, the sky now glimmering with stars, and the moon lighting up the water. 

            "You _do_ tend to murmur stuff out loud a lot…" Tidus laughed. 

            Sora sighed.

            "How is this helping me? Tidus, I'm tired from crying, honestly, and I'd kinda just like to be left alone before I head back home…" Sora pushed his spiked bangs aside.

            "…How about I play matchmaker?!" Tidus quickly blurted.

            Sora face faulted into the sand, and rolled his eyes up at the chuckling blonde haired boy above him with high hopes.

            "Aargh…I really don't think you should get involved. Riku doesn't even like me and….why am I even talking about this to you?" Sora rubbed his head, and headed towards his house.

            Not satisfied with the response, Tidus ran out in front of Sora. 

            "Heey, I'm better at that kinda stuff than you think! And I'm gonna help whether you like it or not, and you'll be thanking me later!" 

            Before Sora could even think about responding, Tidus raced off waving. 

            Sora tilted his head backward, then hung it forward, smacking his himself in disbelief. He was almost sure that whatever Tidus was thinking of would make things worse. Why in the world was he even helping? Or trying, anyways…

~~~

            "Sora. Sora honey, why don't you come out of your room to at least get some dinner?"

            "No thanks, mom…I'm not hungry. And I'm fine, really!" Sora exclaimed, in his best false happy tone he could come up with.

            "Alright…but if you change your mind, I'll save some for you."

            "'Kay, thanks…" 

Sora rolled onto his side, facing his darkened room. His window was open, with a chilled ocean breeze blowing gently in. Clothes and other knickknacks were lying all around his room with no organization whatsoever. He sighed, a bit irritated, and decided to go ahead and clean it all up before her heard about it from his mother in the morning. 

He began with his shirts and other clothing, folding it all and tucking it away nicely in his drawers. Then he went to all the trash, and glasses from times he'd taken water to his room, then headed for the door to the kitchen. …But tripped on something sharp.

"Oww! Man, what was that? I'm sure doing a great job of hurting myself lately…" Sora picked up the pointy object, which appeared to be a picture frame. 

He squinted his eyes, trying to focus on it the dark, and rubbed the glass gently to see the picture itself. He didn't need light to see it. The picture was of him and Riku when they were younger, having the time of their lives, before Kairi had even arrived on the island. He remembered those times like it was just yesterday. They were always laughing, and everyday was an adventure on the island. Sora sighed and tucked it away carefully under his bed, where it wouldn't be seen, and headed into the kitchen, doing his best to keep his mind off…Riku.

"Oh Sora, are you going to eat something now?" Sora's mother said, with a bit of worry heard in her softly spoken voice. 

"Nah, I'm just going to go to sleep a bit early…" Sora quickly said, setting the glasses down and throwing away his trash, hurrying back into his room right after before his mom could force something down his throat.

He shut the door quickly and turned the lock, throwing his shirt aside. He then loosened his belt letting it fall at the side of his clothes-hamper, and did away with his shoes and shorts, slumping onto his bed in only his boxers, lazily. 

Sora rolled onto his back, running his fingers though his brown, spiky hair with one hand while holding his finger to his mouth with the other. He'd lie there for quite a while in that position, looking to the ceiling, just thinking…until a noise from outside startled him. 

Sora quickly hopped to his knees and placed his hands on the windowsill. 

"…Hello?" He called out.

            Silence. 

            Well _that_ was unnecessary. He did live on an island after all. It could've been some kind of critter, or even just the wind blowing on various objects.  He leaned back until he heard another sound, this time a bit louder. He once again reached to his windowsill and saw nothing.

            "…M-Maybe I should just close the window…" Sora whispered to himself.

            He reached out, grasping the shudders stuck in place to the outside of the house, and pulled.

            "Rmmph….stupid things, I leave them open way too much." Sora tugged, irritated. 

            Right when the shudders loosened to be pulled shut, a rather large figure popped up in-between Sora's arms. 

            "AAAAAAAHH—" Sora screamed and turned pale, nearly fainting.

            The figure caught him, right before Sora's head smashed into the windowsill. 

            "Sooora!!!" The familiar voice of the figure said, shaking the brown haired boy gently to snap out of it.

            Sora, still scared out of his mind, didn't take the time to even see who the figure was before screaming out whatever came to his mind.

            "HEEELP! A KIDNAPPING IS OCCURING! RAAPE! ARRRRGH!!!"

            Sora's mom raced over to the door, easily hearing her son's cries, and pulled on the locked door, frantically trying to open it. 

            "Sora! Sora, are you okay??" She called worriedly. 

            The shadowed figure panicked and covered Sora's mouth, clearing his throat for what would have to be his best voice imitation ever.

            "A-ahm, sorry mom, just playing with you! Ahaha…"

            "That wasn't funny Sora! You about scared me out of my mind…" She sighed in relief.

            "S-Sorry….I'm going to sleep now!" 

            "Alright…sweet dreams." Sora's mother's footsteps slowly faded, giving the chance for Sora to bite hard into the shadowed figure's finger while he was listening.

            "OWW! Sora, you dumbass, it's ME! Next time, _check _who you're being 'kidnapped' by…" Riku leaned into the window, at just the right angle for the moon to reveal his face and silvery hair.

            Sora was still trying to catch his breath back before it really sunk in who was visiting his window at such a time of night.

            "….R-Riku…??"

~~~*~~~

            Okees! Hope chapter 5 was a bit better…and was quick enough to come out. ^_^ Phwee. Hmm, not too much to say, rather than I hope you liked. Please R&R and wait for chappie 6!


	6. chapter 6

Okees! I tried to get on chapter 6 as soon as I could, as busy as I was. A lot of you really seemed to like chapter 5, so I'll try to keep that funny/dramatic attitude I had then more often. ^_^ Please enjoy!

~~~*~~~

"Y-Yeah…" Riku replied nervously, scratching the back of his head.

Sora thought it'd be a few days at least before Riku would talk to him again…But Riku was the sweet, forgiving kind…he supposed. Whatever the reason, he was right there in front of him, outside his window. Sora gave him an uneasy, welcoming smile. 

"U-umm…so…" Sora began, doing his best to casually keep his eyes on Riku's. 

Riku took in a deep breath, then released it, quietly pulling himself through Sora's window, while Sora took the small bit of time to slip a pair of shorts on. 

Riku stood in Sora's room for a second, staring at the floor as if searching for what exactly it was he wanted to say.

Sora looked up at him, feeling the air grow thick and the oxygen depleting around them. Was he that nervous just from seeing Riku? He sat himself on his bed, ruffling the sheets next to him offering Riku a seat. Riku shook his head, continuing to stand there with his arms crossed and his mind trying to focus.

"Uh, what is it Riku?" Sora asked softly.

"…I have a reason."

Sora sweatdropped, obviously knowing that, and noticed Riku was just as uptight as he was. He watched as Riku wiped his forehead as if he was hot.

"…Can I…get you some water?" Sora offered.  
  


"Your mom's out there, stupid. It's just the humidity, I'm fine." 

"R-Right…" Sora nodded his head, agreeing simply, trying to avoid any more tension than there already was. 

"Well…hmm, oh get this…!" 

Sora rolled his eyes, but laughed on this inside. It was so funny to see Riku, mister serious of the island, dragging something out like he was.

"What?" Sora asked, waiting patiently for the _real_ reason Riku was there.

"Tidus paid me a visit…" Riku sweatdropped. 

Sora immediately face faulted to the floor, now afraid as hell that Tidus said something stupid…like he usually does. He gulped.

"Errr….what did he say?" Sora asked nervously.

"…Huh? Normal stupid stuff. I couldn't really understand what exactly he was trying to tell me. Anyway…that's not why I'm here, ahaha." Riku fidgeted with his foot.

Sora face faulted once more.  That Tidus gave him a scare for no reason…? He hoped so, anyhow. So then, what was it Riku wanted to say that couldn't wait till morning? Could he…

"S-So what are you here for, Riku?" Sora asked, the suspense from the wait killing him on the inside. 

Riku sighed and tilted his head upward, the moonlight really bringing out the beautiful color of his eyes. Sora was afraid his body would react before he could hear Riku out.

"F-Forget it, I need to get home before my own mother pitches a fit at me. You know how she can be." Riku sighed, sticking one leg through the window. 

"N-No!" Sora quickly pulled him back in without thinking…and accidentally slipped on the sheets.

"Ack!" Riku clumsily tumbled backward as well, falling on top of his brown-haired friend, his chest on top of Sora's bare one. 

The two boys lie in that very inconvenient position longer than expected from either of them. Sora's heart raced like mad, feeling Riku's warmth, his eyes wide and looking upward at his silver-haired friend. He swallowed back any actions he was tempted so very much to do, and waited for Riku to get off.

To Sora's disappointment, Riku quickly did, and bowed. 

"Crap, I'm sorry Sora!" Riku's face was bright red.

Sora blushed as well, staring at Riku, who was avoiding any eye contact at all at that point, cursing himself for losing his balance rather than Sora's pulling him back. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…pull you back, I…just wanted to know what it was you wanted to say…I mean, why come here and worry your mother for no reason…right…?" Sora said, trying to make his sentence sound reasonable.  

"……..I just wanted to say…I was sorry, I guess." Riku answered, turning his head to face out the window, stepping onto the windowsill. 

"Sorry…?" Sora felt like he'd just deflated. That was it…? 

"Yeah…I shouldn't of pushed you. And…that I shouldn't have gotten so upset that you…" Riku looked back at Sora, who had a rather saddened look stuck on his face.

"…That you like…me…" Riku's finished, quietly.

Sora hurried over to his window when Riku hopped out, and smiled as he turned around instead of just disappearing. 

"Thanks, Riku. I'm sorry, too…I shouldn't of, umm, kissed you. We can still be friends, right…?" Sora cupped his hands over his heart, praying the answer was yes. 

"Of course," Riku exclaimed without having to stop and think, "…and…I'll think…about being more…I mean, just because you feel that way, okay? It's only fair to you, I suppose…" Riku rolled his eyes at himself. That didn't come out quite right. 

Sora was so happy though; he accidentally let a little fan girl squeal escape his lips. 

"R-Really…Riku…? You're the best friend anyone could ever have!" Sora smiled widely, his heart swelling, throwing his arms around Riku and planting a small kiss on his cheek.

Riku sweatdropped, forcing himself not to react to the kiss, and just pushed Sora back onto his bed gently, with a straight face. 

"Don't get all mushy with me, okay? I said I'd _think_…and don't have your hopes too high! I mean, that'd mean I was…"

"Gay…?" Sora finished for him with an innocent look.

Riku's face flushed, and he patted Sora's head with more force than wanted. 

"Sleep tight!" Riku said quickly, turning around.

_Well DUH…_ Sora thought to himself. _No such thing as a straight guy liking other guys._

"Oh umm, wait, Riku…?" Sora ducked his head, peeking over the windowsill.

"……What?"

"Could we hang out tomorrow…?" Sora blinked with big eyes.

"…Sure. You, me, and Kairi! Like always." Riku smiled, then ran off quickly.

_…K…KAIRI?!?_

Sora fell back onto his bed, with a grunt. …But then was overtaken with happier feelings, as a wide grin spread across his face.

I love you, Riku… 

~~~*~~~

            Whew! Okees, hope you all liked. I was going to add another part with Riku, but I figured I'd save it. ^_^; Hope this one satisfies you all for now! Chappie 7 might take just a tad longer to come out…Please R&R! Arigatou!


	7. chapter 7

            Phwee! Sorry chappie 7 took so much longer. Been busy! ^^; Anywho, before you move along to the story, note that I had the characters go into some kind of market. Yes, I'm well aware there was no such thing on Destiny Islands. However! I look at it this way: 1.) How could those people possibly live on such a small island and survive? And 2.) Where was Sora's home? And how about his mom? You can't go to his house in the game, so I believe there is another section of the island we aren't shown that I revealed of what it'd be like in my mind! …Yes, so uumm, go ahead and read now. ^^;;

~~~*~~~

            "Uwaaaah…" 

            Sora stretched and yawned noisily to himself; as he had been waken by the sun's light peeping through his window next to his bed. The night before he was so excited he couldn't get himself to sleep, and ended up staying wide awake, late into the night, simply thinking. Like how would Riku act the next day? Would it be awkward being around Kairi now? He just wanted to have fun, no matter what happened. 

            Sora sleepily got dressed, dragging to the bathroom to brush his teeth right after. He scrubbed several times, trying to get that bright, blinding smile he usually had. He really had the urge to look nice, that day.

            The eager brown-haired boy then bounced into the kitchen, and noticed a note from his mother. He pulled it out from under a plate with already made breakfast, and read.

_Hi honey! Sorry I wasn't home to eat breakfast with you. Make sure to eat your toast I made and drink all of your juice like a good boy! I'll be home sometime to night. Money's on the counter if you want to go out and eat, or you can make something at home._

_                --Love you much._

_                                Mom_

            Sora sweatdropped, but did as the note said, and drank all his juice then grabbed his toast and ran out the door to meet his friends, shoving the money in his right pocket. 

~~~

            They were all supposed to meet at the paopu hill, as usual. Every time they were to meet, it was always that hill anyway, so everyone just began expecting that if they were supposed to meet up with someone, it would always be there.

            Sora was just finishing up his breakfast as he reached the middle of the dock, and looked up to spot Kairi. She was already resting under a tree, playing in the sand, proving how long she must've been there already, waiting. Sora was a bit surprised Riku wasn't already there as well, but shrugged it off and raced up to Kairi. 

            "Heya!" Sora said cheerfully, with his teeth flashing a blinding smile.

            Kairi laughed, and offered him a seat next to her.

            "Hey you…" She smiled back.

            Sora's first thought was to ask her about Riku. He could've told her he was going to be late, perhaps. Nah…Sora decided against it, and tried to stay off that 'subject' around Kairi and just try to enjoy being with her.

            "So how've you been?" She asked.

            "Huh…? Oh good I suppose, why'd ya ask?" Sora exclaimed, looking a bit puzzled. 

            "Oh, well umm…I thought you and Riku got into a fight or…something…?" Kairi answered, fading off at the end of her sentence.

            Sora's eyes widened. 

            "E-eh w-what…?" Uh oh, _she_ brought up Riku.

            "Well…you looked like you were on the verge of tears the other day…and Riku was pretty upset, too. I just figured something happened between you two. And umm, you're stuttering, so I think that's just proven me even more right…right?" Kairi poked around with her eyes, only giving Sora quick side-glances here and there.

            "……..U-uhh…" Sora thought. How should he respond…?

            "I'm sorry Sora, I know it's not really my business. But you two are my closest friends, so I was kind of worried." Kairi hugged Sora tightly, relieving herself more than him.

            "U-urrr…" Sora still couldn't help feel a little confused.

            "Well don't you two look comfortable?" Riku said with a smirk, suddenly standing right in front of them. 

            "O-Oh Riku!" Sora and Kairi both stuttered together, Kairi quickly letting go of Sora, while Sora acted as if they were never hugging. 

            Riku decided it was just best to ignore it, since that seemed to be what they wanted anyway. 

            "So are we ready to go or not?" Riku urged. 

            "Yes, we are!" Kairi and Sora both jumped up, dusting themselves off, Kairi giving Riku a hug so he didn't feel 'left out'.

            Sora smiled with a weak giggle, while Riku shook his head sighing. He'd be with these two, who both liked him, all day, probably going through awkward situations the whole time.

            "Well, let's get a move on then, the market is on the other side of the island!" Kairi bounced along the dock, pulling an uncomfortable Riku along, with an uncomfortable Sora following close behind. 

~~~

The market was loaded with most of the islanders as usual, shopping and socializing at stands, mini restaurants, and the works. Kairi had brought along her brand new beaded purse filled with change, ready to buy some cute little charms or anything unique that caught her eye.

            "Oh look at that, Riku, it looks like you!" Kairi giggled.

            Riku leaned over to see the small, porcelain object she was point at. It was a pot with a glossy, painted face stretched across it. The silvery strokes were supposedly the face's hair, and it had bright greenish-blue eyes like him, as well. The expression, though, was very grumpy. 

            "Aww Kairi, c'mon, I'm not that mean 'n grumpy looking." Riku said, tapping the side of his temple with his fingers. 

            "But you need to smile more." She exclaimed happily with a wink.

            Riku scratched his head and scanned around the market. It was quite busy…he couldn't even see over the curve of the hilly spot as he usually could. Riku blinked and looked behind him.

            "Hey Kairi, where did Sora go…??"

            Kairi turned around, surprised that surely enough, Sora wasn't behind them. He'd taken off somewhere without telling them? That didn't _seem_ like Sora…

            "I…I don't know, why would he just take off like that? Mm, well I'm sure he'll catch up with us, don't worry about it Riku." Kairi smiled to assure Riku everything would be okay, but Riku's face was serious, and her little grin didn't seem to ease him at all.

            "I'm going to go find him."

~~~*~~~

            Pheeoo, okay I'll continue the market part in chapter 8 I guess. Hope you enjoyed chapter 7, please R&R. Thanka. ^_^


	8. chapter 8

.

            Kyaaa... ::runs around in circles:: I took too long to get this chappie up! Gomen gomen! ^^; I hadn't had the time lately…demo, I won for my Sora costume at a party XD Phweee! Aand at the moment I'm sitting hours away from home in a car on my laptop to start chappie 8! Soo…hopefully it won't suck even if I'm listening to some oldies music blaring in my ear. _ Ehm, anyway, enough life-ish blabbing, please read and enjoy? ^^;;

~~~*~~~

            Kairi tried to hold back her little pout when Riku had announced he was going to go find Sora. Why was he so worried? The island was so small, even if he was kidnapped, or something ridiculous like that, the kidnapper wouldn't have a chance of hiding. And not to be mean, of course, but who would _want_ to kidnap a goofball like Sora? 

            "Riku, he probably just had to use the restroom or something, don't you think?" Kairi exclaimed hopeful, tugging onto Riku. 

            Riku was already over Kairi's little bit of concern, and her tugging. He pulled his arm slickly out of her grasp.

            "I'm just going to make sure he's alright. He's your friend too, why aren't you worried, even in the least bit?" Riku gave a stern look as if scolding her. 

            Kairi stuck out her bottom lip and whimpered innocently, deciding to stay silent.

            "Right…well I'll be right back, so you just continue shopping or looking around, okay? _We'll_ find you."

            Kairi gave a shocked look as a response. 

            "Y…You're worried about how _he_ is alone, but not me, a young girl in a tiny market, crowded with people alone?" 

            Riku gave her the opposite expression of what she'd hoped for, and almost looked disgusted.

            "Kairi, what's with you lately…?" Riku shook his head, trying to sound as gentle as possible for that particular moment. 

            "With me? With _me_?? Riku, what's up with you? You don't care about me anymore…!" Kairi's eyes were glossy and wet, and she was serious this time. 

            Riku stayed quiet for a second. Kairi had been a close friend to him for a long time. Not as long as Sora, but they were always such the little trio. They went everywhere and anywhere…always together. He knew Kairi liked him more than a friend, now, which bothered him greatly. But maybe he'd been too cold to Kairi lately…? 

            People in the market began giving Riku stares, seeing Kairi next to him sobbing, while he stood there in silence. She really liked him…maybe he'd decide to loosen up…just a little. 

            Kairi's eyes widened as she moved her hands away from her face stunned, noticing Riku's arms wrapped tightly around her, his head rested on her shoulder. 

            "I'm sorry, Kairi…"

            Kairi was overjoyed, simply from Riku's small action, and swiftly wiped away her tears. It took her only a second to react by putting her arms around Riku's neck, smiling softly. 

            Some of the staring people then walked away, while some actually had the nerve to stand and take pictures, circling around the two.

            Riku turned bright red, with a giggling Kairi in his arms.

            "Look honey, they make such a cute couple!"

            "Aww look how sweet that little girl looks!"

            "Bravo! That was beautiful!"

            Well come to think of it, that was a lot like a little drama play in the streets, wasn't it? Embarrassed as hell, Riku quickly thought of a clever little idea to get out of it. 

            He let go of Kairi and pulled a black hat off a stand flipping it over, throwing it on the ground.

            "What are you doing, Riku?" Kairi sweatdropped, wishing he would snuggle her longer.

            "Thank-you much folks! Your support would be greatly appreciated!" Riku took a stiff bow, his hand extending toward the hat.

            Random sightseers and shoppers threw munny into the hat.

            "Marvelous!"

            "Well worth it!"

            "Please continue with these cute skits!" 

            Kairi blinked confused at first, but then bowed as well, taking no offense to Riku's actions as the people continued throwing munny toward the black hat.

            ~~~

            Soon after, the people had cleared, and Riku sat at a table splitting the munny with Kairi.

            "That was a great idea, Riku!" Kairi exclaimed, still laughing from the thought of it.

            "Think so…? Thanks." Riku smiled.

            Kairi slouched, remembering what their little play was really about. She reached out and placed her hand on Riku's, surely enough grabbing his attention.

            "What?"

            "Riku…I think you should go find Sora now."

            Riku paused for a minute; ashamed he'd actually forgotten. He quickly rose from his seat turning southward, but then whirled around to Kairi.

            "…You want to come…?" Riku asked, feeling a bit awkward.

            Kairi smiled, thankful from his offer, but shook her head.

            "I think I'll just shop and wait for you two."  

            Riku raised an eyebrow, unsure of her response, but nodded after she tilted her head, giving her small, assuring smile. 

            "…Okay, be careful." Riku raced off, waving back at his female friend.

            Kairi waved back, picking up her things and looked around for a stand to visit first.

~~~

"Soooraa…" Riku called out for what must've been the fiftieth time. He was really beginning to worry, although he'd never admit it. 

He'd slowed his pace down about half an hour ago, and was just passing a mini restaurant. A small smile curled on his lips. Sora loved that place. He randomly dragged Riku and Kairi there almost every other day.

Riku picked up his foot to move on, but then a brown haired boy caught his eye through the restaurant window. …Sora!? Riku felt his body lighten with relief, and raced through the restaurant doors over to Sora's booth.

~~~*~~~

Phoowa, there's chappie 8! ^^; Man…I think I rushed through it too fast again. I hate that. @_@; Aahh weeelll…Just maybe a friendly reminder to put readers at ease…NoooOooO, it's _not_ a Riku/Kairi fic. That little hime is just a problem. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, R&R onegai!


	9. chapter 9

            ::Streeetch:: Okees, starting chapter 9 on Hallowed Eve…o^^o; I wanted to make a side-quest Halloween story in-between, but I figured I'd be killed by readers who felt the last chapter was a cliffhanger. Sooo here's chappie 9. Enjoy!

~~~*~~~

            Finally, after all those hours searching, Riku'd found Sora. And where else but that restaurant he loved so much? It was foolish not to have checked there the first time around. Riku would've chuckled to himself most likely, if he wasn't sighing with relief repeatedly. 

            He'd been sitting at that booth for at least five minutes, and Sora hadn't even taken the time to look up from gobbling down his hotdog. 

            Riku shifted around in the other side of the booth, trying to get Sora's attention. He even tried clearing his throat several times, but Sora kept focused on eating and reading a dessert sheet.

            "…Soooora." Riku finally chanted softly.

            Surely enough, that's what did it. Sora glanced up, licking up some ketchup from the bun, and smiled widely. 

            "Hi Riku." Sora said, only giving him a quick glance then went to his fries, dipping them in sauce and stuffing his face dazedly. 

            _Ooookaaay… _Riku felt totally puzzled. Sora wasn't hurt, or harmed…and he wasn't upset in the least, or so it seemed. So why would he just take off like that? He surely would've said something if he was hungry.

            _Okay, I'll just come out with it, I suppose._

"Hey Sora, why'd you take off so suddenly…?" Riku said, straightforward and blunt. 

            There was a long, most uncomfortable pause at that moment. Sora's smile fell straight and emotionless, and he dropped his fry back into the small basket upon his licked-clean plate, staring down at it. Riku leaned forward, waiting for an answer. Sora then looked back up at him, his wide grin returning.

            "Well, I just got hungry." Sora laughed to himself, and continued his food, mumbling about desserts that looked especially delicious. 

            That…was the poorest excuse for a lie ever, or so Riku thought to himself. He was now annoyed greatly by Sora's oddly normal, not-himself act. Was he teasing or serious? Riku wasn't too sure how to take it…so he just sat there, watching Sora eat for a few seconds.

            Sora noticed Riku's focused stare, and took it that he was hungry.

            "…Want a fry…?" He offered, dipping it in sauce and waving it in front of Riku.

            "Hm? Err, no thanks…" Riku declined, then looked at Sora instead.

            "Oh, okay." Sora ignored Riku and looked back down at his food.

            _…What the hell is wrong with him?  _Riku twitched; still feeling irritated, but kept himself sensitive to Sora's possible feelings. It was about to drive him nuts, though. 

            There was another long, drawn out pause before Sora reached for some things in his pocket and tossed them over to Riku.

            "Those are so cute!" Sora giggled.

            "Huh…?" Riku looked down at a tumbled stack of pictures lying carelessly back-sided. He flipped them over and felt a bit shocked, yet puzzled as well.

            They were pictures of Kairi and him hugging, sitting at the table holding hands, and doing other things…._happily_ together. Riku stared at the picture of them tightly embracing each other for a few seconds. They looked so cuddly, he wanted to puke! 

            "…H-How…?" He managed to mumble.

            "Polaroid." Sora grinned widely and laughed. 

            "Uuuhhh…."

            Riku simply sat frozen for sometime. How did Sora get these pictures? He felt it to be very embarrassing for Sora to see them for some reason…especially after just last night, considering everything that happened. 

            _Could he…?_

"It was so cute, really! I watched most of it. But I ran off after because I was hungry. I thought you two wouldn't mind, of course…"

            _…Be jealous?_

            "I mean, you were having such a good time, I didn't want to interrupt that or be a bother…."

            _Jeez…he really is…_

"…And I kinda just wandered off alone because I'd figured you two would find some other place, I'm sorry about always dragging you here just because I like it…"

            …_Jealous over Kairi. What a situation I'm in…_

Sora stopped talking, noticing he was carrying on. He reached out for another fry, when Riku reached out and put his hand on Sora's. 

            "Sora, I'm sorry…Umm, I'm not sure what to tell you, but…" Riku voice faded off when Sora grasped Riku's hand tightly and rubbed his face gently against it. His shoulders shook slightly, although he wasn't crying; but tears were forming in his eyes.

            _He likes me that much…?_

Sora tried to ease his crying by forcing a laugh, showing he felt silly.

            "I'm sorry, Riku…I'm being greedy, is all. I…uhm…I know K-Kairi's much better of a pick than…me, huh?" Sora laughed again. 

            _Greedy? _Riku wasn't sure what to say. He had it all wrong! …Or did he? Did Riku actually have a thing for _Kairi_? What if he was in denial the whole time? Woo, scary thought…

            Riku was so busy thinking to himself, he didn't notice Sora had slid into the booth next to him. He could tell by his eyes Sora wanted to do something to him, but he just sat there, like a loyal dog with big eyes, staring up at Riku. 

            He was a bit hesitant at first, but almost able to hear Sora's thoughts, Riku put his arm over Sora casually, and pulled him close…in…a brother sort of way. Or that's what he hoped people around the restaurant would think. 

            Sora, of course, couldn't of been more happy at the particular moment, and slid his arms around Riku's waist, pressing his head warmly against Riku's chest with a big smile. Just staying like that was good enough for him. He didn't say anything, and neither did Riku. 

            _I think…I just dug myself in deeper…_

~~~*~~~

            This chapter was very hard to write while listening to Malice Mizer. o_o; Anyways, a big thanks to readers who took the time to e-mail and/or IM me with nice comments about my fic. The support is greatly appreciated, and I might write my next fic as a request from one of them. ^_^ Hope everyone continues reading, thanks! R&R. o^^o


	10. chapter 10

            Err here's chappie 10, finally! Sorry for the delay. ::bow bow::

~~~*~~~

            Sora sat happily in Riku's arms for what seemed like a short eternity of heaven. Riku's grip hadn't loosened at all, and they'd been sitting there for what must have been at least a whole two minutes! 

            Riku's thoughts, however, we much different. He was wondering how long they'd been sitting there, like that. Not long right? Well the real problem was, he wasn't sure when to let go. Just a little bit longer perhaps…

            "You two look quite c'mfy." An accented voice volunteered to mention. 

            A tall, blonde haired waitress offered herself a seat on the other side of the two boys' booth, smacking her lips chewing on her gum while stuffing a dirty rag into her apron's pocket.

            Riku sweat dropped and slowly pushed Sora away.

            Sora pouted, staring at Riku with hopeful eyes again, as the waitress chuckled. She seemed rather young when she pushed her bangs aside, tucking it behind her ear to reveal her rosy face. 

            _Well isn't she miss social… _Riku looked out the window, waiting for her to leave. 

            Disregarding Riku's intentions of his rude gesture, the waitress took Sora's hands in hers, still smacking away, with large eyes.

            "Err?" Sora made a funny face scrunching his nose. 

            "You love him don't you?" The waitress' eyes grew bigger, and Sora could've sworn he saw sudden sparkles around her as he blushed brightly.

            "Okay! Thank-you for your service, Miss, I think my _friend_ and I will be leaving now." Riku's face was full of stress marks, as he tried moving Sora off the booth to leave.

            The waitress giggled. 

            "Oh cool yer jets hun, I'm just here to wipe down the tables, when I noticed how cute y'looked. An' if you dun' want yer little boyfriend, can I have him?" She exclaimed with another giggle and starry eyes. 

            Riku's ears steamed, as he grabbed Sora's hand and stared the waitress square in the eye. 

            "No! What are you, a child molester?? Uch, let's go Sora." Riku threw his munny to the table carelessly, and stood to leave. 

            "How old do you think I am?" The waitress butted in with a gasp, "And I want him!" She took Sora's free hand firmly in hers.

            Riku had had about enough of this crazy waitress, and tugged on Sora's arm.   
  
            "Let go!" He snarled.

            "No! You let go!" She laughed teasingly.

            "Owie, my arms…"

            The cocky blonde waitress then took no hesitation in leaning over to kiss Sora's cute lips, with a 'take that!' look she shot at Riku right after. Riku clenched his fists.

            "Y…You're not allowed to do that…! Stop hitting on my friend!" Riku fumed.

            "Why? You're friend doesn't have a lover, does he? I can haaave him. An' no _friend_ of his can tell me utherwise." She quickly reached in to kiss Sora again.''  

            "Stop it!!!"

            The waitress laughed hysterically, which lead Riku to thinking she was insane, as she kissed an embarrassed Sora repeatedly. 

            Riku then felt himself shaking with anger, and tore Sora out of her grasp, into his arms, with a tight squeeze. 

            "Oh, what's this? Give 'im back!" 

            "No!!!" Riku sweat dropped, not meaning to yell.

            "Heehee…no?? Why no? You can't do that…"

            "Because…because he's already taken!" Riku turned to Sora, taking a deep breath, then kissed him deeply, cradling Sora as he dipped him back, thrusting his tongue into Sora's mouth.

            The waitress watched with great interest, until Riku finally pulled away for air, and stuck his tongue out at her.

            "Oh, I see…well then, get on outta 'ere." 

            Riku nodded and did so, helping a woozy Sora out the door, making sure he didn't pass out on the spot.

            The waitress gathered the munny smiling, and walked up to the counter.

            "Chelsea, you botherin' my customers 'gain??" A wide man grunted.

            "No daddy, jus' keepin' a cute little couple t'gether." She laughed and danced off to wipe down another table. 

            "That damn girl…"

~~~*~~~

            Urr there's chappie 10! ^_^; Sorry it was kinda short!;;; I have no idea where the waitress came from, but she took up a whole chapter! O.o Hehe; Please R&R, and read chappie 11 when it's up. ^_^


	11. chapter 11

            OmigoshItooksolong,andI'msosorry!;;; Phoo…I just…couldn't think of anything. O___o Head = empty. But THA'S oka cuz 'm forcing myself to write! :D Umm…type…yeah so I won't waste too much time talking, I'm sure all ya people want is chappie 11! Kyuh!

~~~*~~~

            Riku shuffled along the sleek walkway through the crowded shoppers and stores crammed so closely together. The fact that he was dragging a nearly unconscious Sora didn't help much, either. Not worrying much about what would happen with the 'Sora or Kairi' thing, he just set his attention on trying to get back to the table Kairi must've patiently been waiting at. 

            "Jesus…" Riku moaned, giving another pull to the falling brown-haired boy. He still had a huge goofy smile on his face, his eyelids fluttering trying not to give weight. 

            "Sora, could you please…pllleaase try to walk on your _own_ now?" Riku asked, raising an eyebrow, shivering from a passing cool wind. 

            No response from Sora whatsoever. He was still in la la Riku land, the memory of Riku kissing him so deeply burning away anything else his brain actually could process to remember before it.

            Riku propped his friend up against a wall, and began snapping his fingers loudly in Sora's face. He began drawing some attention from the woozy boy, and began thwaping his head lightly. 

            "Soooraa….c'mon, snap out of it!" 

            Riku smacked his own forehead in disbelief, and waved his arms around. He wasn't going to go to anything drastic, even _if _Sora looked like he was in a trance.

            "I do not…believe this."

            He thought for a second, realizing if none of this worked, possibly a much…different approach would work. 

            "Alright Sora…since you don't seem to want anything to do with me anymore, I'm going to hang out…with Kairi…alone." He exclaimed, making sure the word 'Kairi' was said in a very teasing manor. 

            Noticing a twitch from the younger boy, Riku slowly turned himself away, and began walking off…

…and was attacked by a flying glomp no more than 2 seconds later.  

"Nooo wait Riku! I'll come with you! I…I mean I think Kairi has a right to know…we're not that little musketeer group anymore. That two of us are something more! Right? It would be mean to hide it from her…" Sora hugged onto Riku's hips lying there in the middle of the market, nuzzling his head in the silver haired boy's back. 

Riku began noticing some very awkward stares, and pushed Sora off, dragging him further on up ahead, cheeks brightly colored.  Sora giggled. 

"Omigosh your cheeks are rosy!" Sora smiled, taking it the wrong way, as always.

"Sora! Look…we're not going to tell Kairi anything. We're…not more than friends, okay…?" Riku sweat dropped, knowing his response would most likely crush Sora.

"Wh…But Riku, you kissed me! That was more than a kiss…didn't you feel anything more? I did! Rikkuuuuu…I want to be with you…why are you hesitating…?" Sora asked in a wimpy, soft voice.

And that was when it really smacked him in the face. The only reason Riku was really hesitating now…_was_ because of Kairi. Oh god, of all situations to fall into, and of all people, it had to be him. He shrugged; keeping his mouth clamped, aware he could not tell Sora he had competition. And that it was Kairi, at that…But, hadn't Sora mentioned something about Riku liking Kairi before? Riku felt so confused…maybe he shouldn't underestimate Sora's knowledge _all_ the time.

"………It IS Kairi!!! UWAAAAAHHH…." Sora started bawling on the spot. 

Riku was wishing right about at that moment he had a paper bag to place over his head. He swore everyone just tried to make things harder for him…even the people who loved him! Many people around the market gave strange and accusing glares again. All appointed to Riku, of course. 

"Sora, please don't cry…People are staring…"

"B-but…I know…y-you like…Kairi..m..mo…mooooreee!" Sora whimpered, pausing after a few words for unhappy hiccups. 

As expected, people started to whisper once they noticed Sora was now hysterical and had crocodile tears pouring down his cheeks.  

"Oh my! What did that mean child do to the other?"  
  


"Aww, how pitiful he looks! They should make up."  
  


"Oh dear, shouldn't the taller one do something…?"

Riku sighed loudly, wanting to die on the spot. Oh WHY did it have to be so DAMNED difficult when a friend falls in love with you!? He squeezed as his temples and tightened his muscles. 

"WHAT DO YOU ALL _WANT_ FROM ME!?!?!" Enraged with so many swelling emotions, the silver haired teenager kicked at some loose stones then dropped to his knees next to Sora. 

Sora blinked confusedly. 

Waaait…he's the seme of this story, he can't start crying… 

Some people jumped away and ignored the two as Riku shouted, and the rest left after noticing Sora seemed okay suddenly, or getting the idea Riku was about to rip someone's head off.

"Uhh…Riku, I'm sorry. Am I putting pressure on you?" Sora smiled widely. 

What the hell?? Was that all an act? 'Cause it suuuure wasn't funny. Whatever it may've been, Riku needed a nice long break away from it all. He didn't want to deal with love…or people he didn't even know giving him stupid glares and stares. He noticed Sora's hand reaching out to his shoulder. 

"Are you okay yet…?" The brown haired boy blinked innocently.

Riku stood swiftly and firmly, ignoring attempts of kind gestures from Sora. He dusted off, and helped Sora up. After softening his expression, realizing Sora noticed he wasn't angry with him, or anyone, he twirled around to the opposite direction and…ran. 

"R…Riku?!" Sora blinked dumbfounded, his assuredness that everything was okay shattering around at his feet. After standing there for a few seconds, the thought of possibly trying to run after Riku to catch him popped into mind.

"W-Wait, Riku!" Sora shouted out with quite a quick running start, but was immediately stopped by a figure he so gracefully whomped into in front of him. 

"Awwp…w-wait Riku!" He called looking over the person's shoulder. The silver haired boy's figure disappeared so soon, and Sora sighed with failure. 

"H-Hey watch where you're grabbing, pervert!" The young teenager shoved Sora off from her upper sensitive area, with raging eyes. 

Sora bowed a few times, making sure to be clear on how sorry he was, but then took a second look with a startled stare.

"Err….K-Kairi, heeeey…" He sweat dropped. Sora was much more interested in catching up with Riku than talking with Kairi. 

"Ack, Sora?!" The red headed girl's cheeks blushed furiously from noticing a friend's face. She turned around to give a glance at what Sora might've been looking at, but found nothing.

"Umm…what were you chasing?" She asked quietly, eyes searching for Riku. 

"O…oh….well, funny thing actually…Riku went running off that way." Sora scratched his head with a stubborn smile, dusting off his jacket. 

"Riku…? What was _he_ doing running away?"

Kairi stared into Sora's blue eyes for a few seconds, exchanging no words, then seemed to start thinking. This sure felt like it had just happened.

"Let's go get him. Umm, together though." She giggled.   
  


~~~*~~~

            Errm, there ya gooo. :D;; I'm not really satisfied…but hey, it's chapter 11, _finally _up. This chapter for some reason seemed so happy and warming…but honestly I think it was that 'leisure town music' from Legend of Legaia {PS2} playing. ^____^;; Brrmph. Okay, well hopefully chapter 12 will be up faster. Ohohoho! .;;;


	12. chapter 12

Ohh yeah! Laptop don't fail me now…I need to type up chapter 12! ^_^; Okay, so this is…the 3rd chapter, I believe, that has been typed up in the car? Haha…I need to stop doing this. Christmas music is playing this time…let's hope this doesn't screw up my focus on chapter 12. ~.~ Ah well, here 'goes….

~~~*~~~

Kairi shivered for the seventh time as another breeze blew by. They had just reached the outside of the market, walking slowly, side by side.

"…This weather is weird, huh Sora? I mean, the sun was out and beautiful…and now it's freezing! I wouldn't be surprised if we got snow for the first time."

Sora began with a reply of silly laughter, chiming along with Kairi's girlish giggles. Another breeze blew by, and she shivered, rubbing her arms swiftly hoping to bring a bit of warmth to herself.

"Yeah…it is weird…" Sora stopped for a second, "not that it'd help, but d'you want my jacket?"

Kairi nodded with great expression of thankfulness, and nearly stripped Sora's jacket off as soon as he began removing it.

"Oh...you're….welcome?" Sora laughed. 

"Sora, even if this is an island, you should have some long sleeved outfits just incase…" Kairi whimpered, the jacket only helping her warm up a wee bit. 

"Alright, I'll keep that in mind." He laughed as she shivered so violently, and began looking around with his head lifted again, searching for Riku.

Kairi, however, was hiding a smile under the hood of Sora's jacket, hoping Sora wouldn't hear her laughing. Every time the she inhaled, Kairi smelled a strong whiff of Sora. Was that hair gel? Well, it was a good guess, how else did he get his hair like that? Either way, it was a pleasant smell, and Kairi couldn't help but giggle.

And unfortunately, for the red haired girl, her friend heard her giggles. Sora lifted an eyebrow, oblivious to her hidden blushing, and tilted his head to peek at her face. Kairi tugged away, her giggling more obvious. Sora tried to peek around her a few times as curious as anything, then finally decided to twirl the crazy girl around.

"What are you laughing at…??" Sora blinked, with wide, blue eyes.

"I'm not really sure…" Kairi exclaimed, her giggling dying down just a bit. She smiled and decided to just attack Sora with a glomp.

"Thanks for the jacket!" 

"H-Huh? Sure…I thought we were passed that already." Sora forced a laugh with a twitching nose.

Girls are weird… 

Kairi blinked and let go. 

Yikes, this isn't happening! I like Riku, not Sora…uhh…right? 

Kairi began shaking her head about saying 'no' repeatedly to herself.

Sora smiled, oblivious to everything, of course, and rubbed his head. 

_Man, I hope we find Riku soooon…._

Soon enough, the two friends had walked the length of half the island, and had passed tons of trees, cliffs, people, and even some stands; one which Kairi had stopped Sora to get a hotdog at. There was still no sign of Riku, and Sora was seriously beginning to think Riku might've swam away. 

Kairi licked her messy fingers happily, then sipped on her fruit punch. Sora tilted his head, noticing she hadn't once looked up to maybe try and spot Riku. Huh, she sure was being weird…almost like…she liked him or something! Imagine that… Sora rubbed his chin, all of Kairi's little actions as they walked along together seeping in. 

"Hey Sora! Let's rest here, I want to finish this punch sitting down…" 

Sora nodded, noticing Kairi already taking a seat on a small hill looking out towards the ocean, anyways. He dropped down next to her, an elbow accidentally knocking the punch all over her skirt.

"O-Oops! I'm so sorry, Kairi!"

"GYAH! Coooold…." Kairi shivered, setting what was left of the punch aside, "g-go get me some napkins, hurry!" She pouted, trying to bear her lap turning into ice.

"B-But Kairi, the stand was way back there…"

"Pleeaaase Sora? I can't walk with a breeze blowing against this…!"

Sora nodded, his heart too big to turn his friend down, and ran off back the way they had come.

The brown haired boy was nearly out of sight in just a few minutes, while Kairi pulled the jacket tighter around herself, knees to her nose, with legs like ice cubes. She rocked back and forth, trying to wait patiently, when something caught her eye as she leant forward to tuck her face in her arms.

"Riku?" She blinked, surely enough seeing the silver haired teenager standing out in the water, his back turned to her.

"Hey Riku!" Kairi pushed the hood of Sora's jacket off her head, and ran up to Riku in the freezing water, squeezing him tightly, obviously forgetting how 'cold' she was.

"Gaaaaah….Kairi. Hey…" Riku shrugged, still staring solemnly out into the ocean.

"I've been looking all over for you! You worried me, you know…" She squeezed her arms around him tighter, nuzzling her head, as Riku decided to try and turn around to her. 

"Sora…?" Riku blinked, his face showing a bit of relaxation, his straightened posture loosening.

Kairi detached herself away from the boy for minute, hands on his hips, looking up at him.

"Riku, what are you talking about…?" 

Kairi watched, a bit unhappily, as an almost mesmerized Riku reached around her back to trace his fingers along the hood of Sora's jacket. His eyes focused passed Kairi for a few seconds before his dazed look found its way back to her eyes.

"What're you wearing that for?" he asked quietly, hands on Kairi's shoulders.

"…Sora gave it to me, because I was cold while looking for you." She answered, with a straight face returning the cold, dazed look Riku had.

"Where is Sora?" 

"He went back."  
  


"Back?"

"Yeah. So how about we head back? Aren't you freezing in this water?" Kairi shivered, tugging at Riku's hand.

Riku paused, in a moment of silence. Sora wasn't anywhere around…of course, what did it matter, he was probably still in the market, oblivious to everything and anything. 

"…? C'mon silly, your skin is turning blue!" Kairi giggled, a smile curling on her lips when she felt Riku give in to her pulling him along.

"We'll go to my house! It's already warmed up and cozy!"

Riku shrugged and followed her out of the water, staring at Sora's jacket, as the hood bounced along on Kairi's petit figure.  

_Somehow, something feels amiss…_

~~~*~~~

            Hah, this fic could go on forever!; ::tease, tease:: ^_^ But it won't. Haha. All right, hope this chapter is okay, cuz I didn't go back and reread the whole thing as usual. {I know, I'm awful!} And since I'm freezing my butt off, why not let Kairi freeze hers off? Nyah heh heh. Ah anyway, come back for chappie 13. ^_~;


	13. chapter 13

            Pyun pyun, hooza! Alrighty, this chapter wasn't actually going to come out for a few more days, but since a reader was so insistent, I started it earlier. o___o; {GOMENA! I've been so sick!} Oh yes, I'd also like to thank some of the readers who've been so patient with me and reviewed several times. ^_^ I know it's a silly thing to do, but I'd still like to thank you all~! ::nod nod:: Urrrhm…okay, chappie 13.

~~~*~~~

            In no time it seemed Kairi had raced to her house, never loosening grip on Riku once. She cracked open the door quietly, although no one was around, and smirked with a flick of her wrist, tossing Sora's jacket aside.

            "Ah! Home sweet home!" She smiled widely, stretching then falling back on a springy sofa. 

            Riku closed the door behind him uneasily, thankful Kairi's hand wasn't still squeezing his, although he could still feel the tight grip she had on him. He noticed that her house was surely deserted, and that it was empty as she said. Despite how it might've sounded eerie, the darkened room was very homey, and warm. 

            Kairi reached over to a window, and opened the shutters, a cool breeze blowing in along with a few dense sunshine rays. She then patted the sofa with a smile, offering Riku a place to sit.

            "You look so tense! Relax." She giggled.

            With tightened shoulders and a stiff back, Riku took a second to think, then gave in easily to the offer, nuzzling himself comfortably in the cushioned furniture. 

            "I'll be right back! I'm going to change out of this stained thing…" Kairi exclaimed, racing off before Riku could get one word out to her.

            Riku stretched with a quite audible sigh, placing his hands behind his head, sinking into the cushioning. He stared out the window, almost like his conscience was telling him to…for who knew what reason.

            "Why am I getting such an awkward feeling…?"

~~~

            "…Kairi…Kaaaiirriii…" Sora said, for what must've been the hundredth time, panting for air in between each call. 

            He finally decided to take a rest under a palm tree, the cold, nippy air stinging his throat and lungs. A shiver ran up his spine, again, as he clutched at his arms tightly, curling into a ball, trying to keep what warmth he still had within himself. 

            "Uuueh…" he pouted, "this isn't much fun…where could Kairi have gone…?" Sora slowly dropped the napkins by his side, accepting his failure. 

            "No sign of Riku, either…" Sora said to himself, his breathing returning to its normal state.

            After a few drowsy shakes of his head and shivers up his spine, the brown haired boy slowly drifted off into a light sleep under the tree.

~~~

"I'm baaack!" Kairi laughed, very caught up in the moment. 

She twirled around, once, then once again, showing the flow and brilliant colors of her newly bought skirt to Riku. 

Riku's eyes grew wide, but for a different reason than what Kairi had probably wanted. The length of the skirt was even shorter than the last one, with bubbles of brilliant-colored, rounded shapes, almost blinding when the sun shone on it. 

"What do you think??" She asked, excitedly, pretending to be a model while walking, feeling quite foolish. 

"It's shorter than the last one. And you're gonna feel mighty cold outside…"Riku said puzzled, still trying to figure out what the motive was to make her buy such a wild thing.

"Huh? I thought you'd like it more this way…and I don't plan on going outside in it." She smiled, making the most positive outcome of Riku's comment in her mind.

"Even on warm days? What's the point in a skirt if you're not going to wear it outside…" Riku sweat dropped, his voice trailing off.

Sensing Riku was getting the point, Kairi bounced over to his side with her classic giggles, ruffling her skirt so that her lotioned legs shimmered with beauty.

Riku sweat dropped all the more, his palms tingling and shoulder twitching along with his eyelid. 

"…Uhm, I'm kinda thirsty…" He thought up quickly, hesitating in the least to speak.

Kairi blinked, too warped into her own world, then finally processed what the silver haired teenager had said.

"Oh! Great, I'll make some hot cocoa now, then!" She smiled pleasingly, her grin stretched so widely that her teeth sparkled with her eyes.

Soon after Kairi had turned the corner, Riku let out a deep breath of air he had been holding in his lungs. 

"Now I _know _something happened…" He sighed once more, trying to loosen up, closing his eyes to think.

_*~~"Of course…and…I'll think…about being more…I mean, just because you feel that way, okay? It's only fair to you, I suppose…"_

"R-Really…Riku…?"~~* 

"G-Gah!" Riku flung his head up, his eyes wide open. 

W-What was that…just now… 

He shook his head, nudging the back of his palm against his forehead. All his mind would let him think about was…Sora.

_Why…? Why can I only think of him? I try not to…but every time I relax…and close my eyes……there's Sora…_

~~~*~~~

Erm…oops…I probably owe ya'll a longer chapter after not updating with one for so long…but I wanted to cut off there…and there's not much else I think I could cream up in the middle. ^ ^; {Mm, oreo talk…} But yeah, I'll try and get 14 up much sooner! R&R, onegai!


	14. chapter 14

         Yooosh, suu! Okays, I finally dragged myself to typing this chapter! Quick…painless…::nod nod:: Right, right, suu! _ Ich…Kairi…truly, I wish I could kill her…technically, I can…but I'm too afraid some Kairi fan will come to kill me! ::sniff:: …Okay, not really. I don't know why I **don't** kill her…?_? Bah, I don't like babbles before a chapter, so I'll just go ahead and start. It's what you've all been yelling at me for, right??? Hope you all enjoy. ^_^

~~~*~~~

         "Uweeh…" The sleepy boy nudged tiredly at his eyelids, trying to peel them open. He'd fallen asleep? 

         _Oh yeah…I came to give Kairi these napkins while we were searching for Riku and…_The boy paused his thoughts for a moment, yawning loudly, stretching his arms and rolling his neck around. 

         "Huh…?" With his eyes finally wide open, he was able to take in his surroundings. He was still under the same palm tree, but something most certainly had changed.

         "W..Whaa!? The sun is practically gone! How long have I been here?" Once he was up straight on his feet, he slumped back down against the palm tree, quite discouraged. 

         _Oh man, oh man…what do I do n--…_

         Sora stopped and laughed to himself, a cheesy grin appearing, stretched greatly upon his face. He felt so stupid…the sun was down, so of course she was at her pad! 

         Sora hopped to his feet quickly, grabbing the napkins in his hands just in case, and raced off without another second's thought. 

~~~

         A few napkins lost with the wind and running steps later, Sora had reached Kairi's door. Halting from continuing any further, Sora took a short rest to breathe without the cold wind stinging at his lungs, then knocked softly.

He waited for a few seconds. 

Huh…? Mm, maybe they didn't hear me… 

Sora knocked once more, this time with more force. And as the same result, there was no answer, or sound, at that.

That's really strange… 

With cold wins nipping at his back, and two napkins still gripped tightly in his hand, the brown haired boy decided to knock once more, then enter the small home.

"I'm coming in…!" He called as the door creaked open.

He shut the door quickly behind him preventing any chilled winds from blowing in, squinting his eyes trying to look around. 

The house was as dark as it was outside, leaving only large, obvious figures visible to Sora's eyes. The only thing giving off a dull light at all was the small, crackling embers from a fire in the fireplace that must've been burning for hours earlier. 

"Uhh, Kairi…?" Sora called out, hoping he didn't head to her house for no reason.

Taking Sora by a bit a surprise, though, a few seconds later, a bit of rustling was heard from the room passed the kitchen. 

His spirits lifted again, happy to hear someone, as he rushed over to the room without putting one thought into what he might find.

"Kairi! You weren't there when I came back to bring you…your……napkins…" Sora's sentence trailed off, as he felt a sharp pain sting his throbbing heart. The air got thick, almost choking; he pulled a hand to his chapped lips blinking several times to make sure his eyes were really seeing what they were so focused in awe on.

Riku looked up at Sora, with widened eyes as the napkins fell from his friend's hands. Kairi, however, couldn't hide her obvious smirk, with her hand currently resting in Riku's pants.

Kairi's skirt was roughly wrinkled, and Riku's shirt was totally off, obviously tossed to the ground. His hand was against Kairi's chest, which in Sora's eyes looked different from what it really was. Kairi's breath was short and heavy, but Riku sounded quite fine.

Sora's eyes squinted as he felt tears forming; He wasn't going to show tears…he just covered his mouth with his right hand, crying on the inside.

Before the silence could possibly make anybody else more uncomfortable than they were already, Riku gathered himself courageously to speak.

"S-Sora…! It's not what you think…!" …Which only ended up sounding like the classic cover-up.

"What…are…" Sora's voice sounded small with shock, which was only expected. 

Riku jumped up from the latching girl, quick to zip up his pants.

"A-Ah, Sora, listen to me…" Riku stepped closer, but was only hurt by Sora's step backwards.

"You…what…" he paused, then shook his head, "…what the HELL were you two doing, Riku…??" Snapping to his senses, the young brown-haired boy shouted out what he wanted to, the tears rolling down his face like streams. So much for holding it in…

Riku fell silent, surprised how angry Sora was. After all, it wasn't everyday you saw an actually pissed Sora.

Kairi sighed, and stood up next to Riku, trying her best to unwrinkle her skirt. She shook her head lowly, with a bothered expression.

"…What's wrong Sora? We're older now and--"

Riku was quick to cover her mouth, knowing all she had to say would only upset Sora even more. He shook his head, and decided to be blunt, hoping Sora would accept it.

"Nothing happened, Sora…"

Sora laughed, but only for a short while, since his crying began to choke his chuckles. 

"Hey, I might not be the _brightest_ kid around, but I know what I saw! What do you think I am, stupid??"

There was silence between all of them.

"Weeelll…" Kairi began, but was once again cut off by Riku's hand.

Another pause, but with many sweatdrops.

After a short, tense moment, Sora's expression was quick to soften up, as he sniffed and let his arms hang low. He shook his head, almost feeling embarrassed himself, still in disbelief.

"…And…to think that…that I…" Sora's eyes closed shut, as he reached to his face to cover his tears. Without another moment's thought, he raced out the door, not able to stand there any longer.

"…W-Wait, Sora…!"

~~~

            "Sora? Sora, this isn't like you to skip dinner…" His mother sighed, knocking on the door for the hundredth time.

            Sora sighed, and rolled over on his side, to upset to speak again.

            "Are you sure there's nothing you need? We could talk, sweetie…"

            Sora mumbled softly, then pulled the sheets of his bed over his head. His mother eventually got the point, and walked away, leaving the room totally silent, with the acceptation of the wind whisking against his window. 

            He rolled onto his back, hands behind his head, staring out the window into the dark sky that went on forever.

            _Why'd all this have to happen…? Sometimes I wish I didn't like Riku…that we were just the three musketeers as always…_

            He brought a hand down to his stomach and sighed again.

            _But…I'm so glad I do like him…even after…_

            Sora closed his eyes. He still wanted to pretend that what he saw never happened.

            _…Maybe none of that's true. I'd just be lying to myself if I said I didn't like him…I'm so glad we met…that I can see him everyday. Maybe…maybe what I really dislike…deep down…maybe it's…_

Sora rolled completely on his side, still staring out the window, as his eyes turned as dark as the midnight sky.

            _…Kairi._

~~~*~~~

            THERE! Haaah, dooone! ::stretches:: Now! ……I just need to worry about getting the next chapter out sooner. ^___^ Heeee. R&R, onegai.


	15. chapter 15

            Finally the next chapter, neeeee? Gomen, but I've started a new fiction while in the middle of this one. ^___^ Ahahaha, don't kill me! I got really bored…and stuck…anyways, the other one's an FB ficcu, so if any of you are Fruits Basket fans, consider checking it out. ^.^ Alright, enough with self-advertising, here's the next chappu. I guess I did leave off at an evil spot…~ Bare with me folks! 3 ::giggles::

~~~*~~~

            The next day, after such a draining and alarming day before, was as depressing as a day on a beautiful island could possibly get. The skies were gray for miles all around the small, floating oasis, and rain poured long and hard from the beginning of the early morning.

            Despite all the negative weather, Tidus had taken it as a great opportunity to race over to Riku's house and have hot cocoa with a friend, instead of being alone. Even in a mind a dense as his, though, such quick weather changes happening was really and odd event.

            Within seconds, the blonde-haired island inhabitant had tossed off his dripping jacket to a coat rack, joining a rather down looking Riku on a comfy, warm, inside-bench. 

            "Heeeyah! Your mom makes the _greatest_ cocoa, I can't wait!" Tidus exclaimed mindlessly, stretching his arms abruptly without any notice to Riku's gloomy expression. 

            The silver-haired boy slumped down, nuzzling his head into his arm. He barely slept last night, & had stayed awake until wee hours in the morning with Sora's shocked face burned into his mind. He couldn't forget it; the impact it had on his heart was a strong one. 

            "Hey, you alright?" Tidus finally mentioned.

            Riku shook his head lightly with a small grunt. 

            "Huh…you don't look so good. You're in definite need of your mother's awesome cocoa!" Tidus laughed aloud, trying to lift happy spirits around the gloomy room, but failed as all fell dead silent after his laughter.

            "Urrr…" He spoke softly and uncomfortably.

            Riku raised his head, knowing it was rude to keep his face hidden, trying on a half smile. But with bags under his eyes, and such a depressed spirit, his face only scared Tidus into the corner of the couch away from him.

            "S-Sorry Tidus…" Riku said while rubbing his temples, "a lot happened yesterday, and I just couldn't sleep."

            "Aah? Like what?" Tidus asked, elbows resting on his knees. 

            Riku lowered his head with a solemn, straight look on his face for a second, remembering it all clearly and thinking of how to put it.

            "Well…I…I think I really hurt Sora, and it's just been bugging me all day." Riku let out a long sigh after completing his sentence.

            "Oooh…hmm…" Tidus paused to rub his chin, then continued, "did'ya hear Sora's sick?"

            "W-what??" Riku jumped to his feet, looking down on Tidus, with a rather upset and frustrated expression. 

            "Err…yeah…he told his mom that it musta been from sitting outside in the cold so long. I guess he blamed it all on hisself, but he's also really depressed. Isn't that crazy? I don't think I've ever seen Sora depressed…whatever happened…"

            Tidus' rambling soon trailed off in Riku's head, as he let his mind wander to himself. Sora got a cold? Most likely from running to Kairi's…and the only thing that could've put him into depression was from what happened the other day. Riku groaned and fell back in the couch.

            _God this is all my fault…I don't even know where to begin this time…_

Meanwhile, Tidus had finally gotten the picture that Riku wasn't listening, and stopped for a second, looking down on him this time.

            "…Maybe you should go visit him after the rain stops."

            Riku looked up at him with an awkward face, that suddenly turned into an enlightened one.

            "Y'know, that's one of the first times I've ever heard you come up with a good idea! Good for you, Tidus! Make note of this day." Riku laughed.

            Tidus smiled seeing newly brought comfort on his friends face, but then frowned as what Riku had said sunk into his brain.

            "H-Heeeey..!!"

            "Boys, your cocoa is ready!" Riku's mother called out moments later, summoning them to the kitchen counter.

            "Yeaaah!!!" Tidus thrusted his fists upward with a huge smile, racing into the kitchen before Riku had even managed to get up.

            The cheerful blonde bounced onto a stool, and took the first sip.

            "Mmm! Deliiish! Thanks Mrs. [insert mother name here since I will not stoop to making Riku's mother a Disney character]!" Tidus smiled again, with hot cocoa dripping from his lips and melted marshmallows creating a nearly invisible white mustache.

            "Your welcome." The kind woman smiled back, picking up her things.

            Riku had just walked in, taking a stool next to Tidus, sipping his first sip of cocoa.

            "Where are you going, mom?" He asked, noticing she had her purse in hand.

            "Hmm? Oh, I was going to go out to pick up some things we really need that we're out of…where'd I put that umbrella…" 

            "Ah…uh, mom? I might stop by Sora's later, ok? He's sick." Riku partially asked as his mother as she found her large, purple umbrella near the coat rack.

            "Ah, ok…just be careful, and give him a 'get well soon' from me, alright? You two take care now. I don't think I'll be all that long."

            Riku nodded, agreeing to his mother's wishes and bid farewell as she walked out the door into the groggy weather.

            "Aaah…nice and waaarm…" Tidus sighed as if in heaven. But his heaven was soon shattered by some quick movements from his friend beside him.

            "Huh? What're you doing…??" He asked, blinking a few times in a row.

            "Getting ready to go to Sora's." He said bluntly, searching for another umbrella.

            "But…you barely touched your cocoa…"

            "That's alright…I can have mom's cocoa anytime…besides…Sora's feelings are more important." 

            Tidus raised his eyebrows as Riku's face turned completely serious, almost to a scolding-ish point.

            "You can stay here," Riku continued, "I'll be back."

            Trusting Tidus would be just fine by himself in his house, Riku splished out into the storm, having to slam the door behind him.

            Tidus tilted his head for a moment, then looked back at the two steaming mugs of cocoa, still fresh and warm.

            "Well, alright….more cocoa for me…."

~~~*~~~

            Woot! Ok, once again, sorry I took so long! And uh, hope you enjoyed…again? I didn't re-read again…{Oops ^ ^;} So I hope everything made sense. Eeeeheheheh!;;; And I believe we have reached our 150 review! Uhh…I think…? Right…? Ah well, let's celebrate!

Sora: ::pops the confetti containers open, swinging around noise makers:: Woohoo!

Omi: Woohoo! ::joins in, hugging Sora:: 15th chapter celebration as well!

Riku: You idiots, it hasn't reached 150 yet…_

Sora & Omi: …Well god poo!

Riku: Uuhh, anyways, please stick in there with us and R&R! Thanks for all the great reviews!

Okay, so I went back and edited. I didn't know there were so many mistakes! And Riku's wrong now! YAY!


	16. chapter 16

Err….Ahh….hmm…::BOW BOW BOW:: I'm sooo sorry! I'm sorry I was sick! I'm sorry I was lazy! ::dusts off:: But, I finally bring to you the next chapter…I swear to ya'll I had about 3 people a day IMing me asking for the next chapter. I didn't know this story was liked *that* much! But I'm glad to hear it. ^ ^; So, without more blabbering about stuff I'd like to mention, here's chappie 16~!

~~~*~~~

            "Haah….haah…" Riku panted, running through the muddy sand, gushed clumps flying every which way, his eyes catching a stinging bit every now and then.

            "Ouch…!" He grunted, one eye closed.

            Sora…I'm sorry…I don't know what exactly I'm going to say to you, but… 

            Riku's thoughts stopped as his foot caught a root. He face-planted into the squishy muck, his arms flailing into it right after.

            Riku laid there for a moment, his body itching and soaking with muddy clumps and smudges. Lightning crashed dangerously close by to the island, thunder roaring loud after. Riku moved his right arm out to the side, sliding among the mud, the rain falling even harder. He lifted himself no more than a foot above the ground and stared down at the dark mud, tiny streams of water forming below him in the concaved area his body had formed.

            _W…What…_

Riku slipped his dirty glove off, now sitting in the muck, and raised his cleaner hand to his face, gently rubbing his fingers over his cheeks, and eventually to his bottom eyelid. 

            Tears…why are… 

            Riku sat up with more of a stiffened back, as another bolt of lightning crashed nearby.

            …_Tears…?_

            Riku was quick to rub his face roughly, getting rid of the tears he forced himself to believe was rain. There was no way he was getting all emotional about this.

            …But if so, why?

            After noticing he was drowning in sorrow…and rain, Riku jumped back up to his feet, and continued to Sora's. Now matter what, he had to make Sora believe him. Nothing happened!

~~~

"Phew…finally…made it…" Riku said, hunched over gathering some air.

            He looked up to the door right after, noticing a small note taped on very well, waterproof so the ink wouldn't wash away.

            "Aww man…lets see…'Out at the moment, but Sora's inside. If you need to drop something off, please just knock and leave it at the front door. My son does not wish to be bothered. Thank-you! 3'"

            Riku sweatdropped. 

            "…What do moms DO in the rain!? …And who would wanna deliver something in this weather…" Riku looked all the more miserable, and slumped with his weight against the door.

            "Well…what am I supposed to do now…? 'My son does not wish to be bothered'…" The silver-haired boy sighed.

**-Click-**

"Huh…? Riku looked up at the door handle, and noticed it was opening.

"……………SHE DOESN'T EVEN LOCK HER DOORS?!" Riku face-faulted. 

But hey, since it was already opening, why not just peek in? It couldn't hurt. Riku bit his bottom lip, and did just that.

The light was on in the room the front door lead to, and some skittering feet raced around the corner as soon as Riku had brought himself to his own feet.

"Sora…?" 

Of course calling probably wouldn't do anything; Sora could hate him with a burning passion at this point. Although Riku knew that was highly unlikely. He started walking in the direction of the feet, and turned the corner.

"Sor….a…?" His voice grew softer on the second syllable. 

Sora stood at the other end of the wall, peeking behind its other corner. His face was shaded by the darkness of the hall, and only one squinted, blue eye peered back at Riku. His appearance was awful. Riku even began to doubt that he was really Sora. His eyes seemed swollen and his face was pale, with bags under his eyes. He looked skinnier…even after just one day; his swollen eyes quivered along with his fingers that were holding onto the wall. And his frown…his frown? It _was_ like he was a totally different person without his trademark smile. He must've been up all night crying. How else could you look that bad in just one day?

"….Sora?? You look awful!" Riku's pupils grew small, as he covered his mouth after the comment.

_Probably not the best thing for me to say…_

            "……W-Why are you here? My mom's not in…" Sora asked, his voice hoarse and quivering.

            Riku's body felt a quick cold sting. It felt like Sora had almost forgotten him when he spoke…and so quietly. 

            "Sora…c'mon, I'm here to see you." He half smiled, but his eyes were still filled with worry.

            A stray tear ran from Sora's left eye after Riku spoke, coughing after, looking away from the silver-haired boy. 

            "Why are you here to see me…?" He choked.

            "Why…Sora, we need to talk…c'mon, please stop acting this way…" Riku stepped a bit closer, tracing his fingers along the wall.

            Sora stepped backward, as if he was about to be attacked by some wild animal.

            "I-I…! …I don't think I can talk to you…right now…" He coughed sharply again.

            Riku stopped in the hall, stabbed by Sora's movements and comments. Sora had _never _acted this way. Was he really hurt _that _badly? 

            "…I see…" Riku simply replied with his head lowered.

            He turned around to head out around the corner. There was still pure silence…all but the rain was heard. He turned his head once more and looked at the dark hall. Could he really just leave Sora like that? He looked like he was on the verge of death or something! But then again, Riku was the one that caused Sora's pain. 

            _A-Ah…_

Riku placed a hand to his chest. It hurt…so much.

            He walked passed the large table in his way as slowly as possible, and reached for the doorknob, his chest stinging even more.

            _Sora…I don't want to leave you like this…!_

"…W-what…?" 

            Riku's head turned around quickly, something clutching against his dirty shirt to keep him from leaving.

            "Sora…?!" He exclaimed surprised, the pain in his heart weakening.

            He looked down at his friend, who gave him no eye contact in return. He just rested his head against Riku's upper back, looking down.

            "…You're really dirty…" He said softly.

            "Dirty?" Riku asked, not expecting anything like that to be said. "Ooh, yeah…well, it's okay, I gotta get all dirty when I run back out there again…"

            Sora shook his head, then raised it upward to look at Riku, revealing a wet cloth he had in his hand. He raised it up for a second, waiting for any rejection from Riku, then continued to his cheek as his friend held perfectly still.

            _Hmm…?_

Riku stayed frozen as the brown-haired boy rubbed his cheek. It must've been the one he nearly rubbed off in the rain. He watched Sora's arm move gently back and forth…then looked to his face that seemed so concentrated on soothing his wounds.

            …His eyes were so focused…and color seemed to be back in his cheeks, although he still seemed down.

            Sora stopped.

            "Huh? W-What's wrong?" Riku asked with a bit more of a stutter.

            Sora simply placed his finger on Riku's cheek, watching Riku's face for a reaction. He was blushing…deep red, and it wasn't because he was out in the storm.

 Even Sora had that one figured out.

~~~*~~~

Wowiiee! This one seemed more depressing. Was it just me? I think I need to be in a better mood, I actually had a liiiittle bit different of an idea for this chapter, but it all basically turned out…eh, pretty much the same. ^_^; Please R&R! And DON'T WORRY! I'm already going ahead to start the next chapter. Heehee!


	17. chapter 17

Oh my god, I'm alive. And actually updating. I'm a bit shocked myself. Anyway, I'm dedicating this chapter to Soraki-san. So far, her (?) review was the latest, and it really made me think about actually getting on with my story. So here's to you…and the rest of the readers who're possibly still reading…^ ^; …Btw, I'm a Sora cosplayer myself. Ahaha, go figure?;

~~~*~~~

            Riku blinked, reaching to his own face as Sora's hand had pulled away. Of course he couldn't _touch_ it…but in a sense, he could _feel_ it. 

            His eyes shifted to a nearby mirror in the corner. Wow…he wasn't just red. He was nearly glowing. How'd such an obvious emotion creep up on him without realizing it?

            Sora's head was tilted to the side as the silver haired boy stared at himself in the mirror. His friend had definitely found out what he was showing him. And though at times Sora didn't understand him, when it came to Riku, things just kinda stuck out at him more. And realizing why Riku's face was so bright, he figured it was only fair to hear him out.

            "…I'm sorry…Riku. I'll…listen to you." Sora spoke only above a whisper, setting the cloth aside as Riku's eyes pulled away from the mirror and followed the other's movements.

            Riku simply sighed at first, letting the shade of his cheeks change back to their normal color, under some scratches and dirt that were still there. He was so relieved that Sora agreed to hear him out. Now…only if he could word it right.

~~~

            The two young boys had eventually moved to a long couch with a fleece comforter laying over it. Riku had explained what all had happened - pausing sometimes with hesitation, or from seeing an odd look on Sora's face. The brunette had often interrupted too, explaining what had happened to him at some parts, leading them _both _to an understanding that it was all Kairi's doing...

            After hearing everything, Sora just leant back and stretched out his hands on his lap, thinking.

            "…Why would Kairi do something like that?" Sora asked, confused as ever. Riku would've smiled, seeing Sora's true self returning…if they weren't necessarily talking about _her_.

            "Forget it…" The silver haired boy huffed out lightly in a short breath, a fist to his forehead. "But you do understand now…right? Sora…" Riku's eyes trailed to the floor along with his voice, as if searching for words on the floor.

            Sora blinked, watching his eyes. His chin tilted inward. They were really beautiful. "…Huh?" He finally asked, waiting for Riku to finish his sentence.

            "…You're…you're my closest friend, I could never hurt you. I hope you…understand that." Riku leant back, closing his eyes gently. _Damn, since when did I suck *this* badly with words? _He decided to start again. "Gah, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it—" He paused when his eyes met Sora's.

            He must've forgotten; it didn't take paragraphs of amazing words to please Sora. His vocabulary wasn't _that _big, anyway. The spiky haired boy at the other end of the couch was leaning forward on his palms, with large googly eyes.

            "You don't know how much that means to me!" Sora's voice wobbled, with happy tears in his eyes. It would've been adorable…if his grin weren't stretching from ear to ear, blinding Riku with his glistening smile.

            Riku smiled weakly in return, his heart happily celebrating that Sora had forgiven him behind his stony expression.

            After a moments pause and giving Sora a second to calm down, Riku reached over, his glove pulled off, rubbing away Sora's tears. 

            "I don't want to see anymore of those, okay?" He said as if demanding so.

            Sora smiled, and nodded. He rubbed his cheeks quickly with his arm, then glomped Riku unexpectedly. 

            "Gah!" Riku fell back into the cushions, caught by surprise. Sora smiled cheerfully above him, as if a cat that had successfully tackled it prey to the ground. He held Riku's hands in his, and nuzzled against his chest. Major attitude switch.

            Riku's eyelids fluttered a few times before stretching widely opened. His heartbeat sped up a notch, watching Sora's spikes move back and forth as he cuddled. He tried to see the actions from the brunette's viewpoint, at first. And knowing Sora, he probably thought it was just a friendly way of saying 'thank-you, I'm happy again!' But thinking along the lines of his friend soon faded. All he could think about was how close their bodies were. And the warmth…and Sora's head smudging back and forth against his chest.

            "S-Sora…" He stuttered slightly, reaching out a hand that was oh so tempted to just hug him closer.

            …Though it didn't; he fought back this odd desire. One that he'd felt a few times in the past, now that he'd stopped to think about it. His hand simply drooped as it hung in mid-air when Sora's head rose, hearing his name.

            "Yes?" He blinked lovingly, cheeks shaded with healthy color & arms now contently wrapped around Riku's upper abdomen.

            The older boy felt himself deflate as his head slightly turned. It was that bright, cute look he loved so much about Sora. His blue eyes stood out more than usual with that expression…they were so gentle, and full with evident feeling. Though he did admire it so much, it was also that look that almost intimidated him.

            "…I think you should know, that…." Riku's palm pressed against his lips, fingers falling against closed eyelids. No good.

            Sora's head gently tilted, giving Riku another nudge with his face. "What is it?"  
  


_            Mmmn…I owe him…and that face… _Riku sighed.

            "Riku?"

            _I think…I'll just show him._

"Hello in there?" Sora chuckled a bit.  
  


            _How much…_

Riku propped up the flummoxed younger boy on his lap, lifting his own self up a bit. His head was tilted as he brushed a few messy bangs away from Sora's face, with the thought that something so precious shouldn't be hidden. Sora could only watch Riku's fingers intently, confused by the cloaked expression on the other's face.

            "H...mmm…?" The brunette nearly squeaked, antsy over the fact Riku was so unreadable.

            But only a second later, Riku had broken the unusual tension with a soft gesture – a light kiss on Sora's lips, eager and gratifying.

            Sora's eyes widened, stiff as a board even after the other had pulled away. Sure, Riku had kissed him before…with his tongue, even. But there was something different about that one. It was so tame…but felt as if it meant even more.

            "…Ai shiteru, Sora."

~~~*~~~

Myalalalala…well, hmm. I went over my earlier chapters…and wow…what a crock of crap!; I sucked! But as long as you people enjoy it, I guess that's all that matters. I'm trying to improve for you all! Oh and for those of you who don't know Japanese. 'Ai shiteru' is I love you, 'kay? Eheh…Yeah, so…before continuing further, I'm gonna wait for a few reviews to make sure I'm not writing this for no reason, still. o_o' Hope you enjoyed? ^ ^v;


End file.
